


Yoglabs: Redemption

by WildBaugh



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Violence, Yoglabs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildBaugh/pseuds/WildBaugh
Summary: It is half a year into what will become known as 'The Great War'. The Yogscast have retreated back to the relative safety of Yoglabs, from where they fight the evil of Israphel. But when a dear member is struck down, seemingly by a friendly, who can they trust. As the staff of Yoglabs war against each other, who will stand against Israphel in their final confrontation?





	1. Chapter 1

Day 156 of The Great War, 21:14, Yoglabs Residential level Section 4F  
'Night Lewis!'  
Hannah was clocking out of her shift on the training modules. Swinging her bow around one shoulder she walked past the cage in which Lewis was practising advanced sword technique.  
'See you around Sjin'  
'Later Hannah!'  
Sjin was not learning advanced sword technoque. Sjin had a shovel and was battering any training dummy in his immediate vicinity. If Lewis' technique was a sniper rifle, Sjin's was an LMG.  
'I'm off Sips'  
'Fuck off, can't you see I'm busy?!'  
Sips' technique was some sort of plasma rifle; non-existent. 'Busy' involved lounging on a sofa and occasionally taking pot shots at some targets as far from him as the television that was playing some of the finest Italian porn. Sighing at her workmates, Hannah walked through the door.

This section of the building had only just been finished when Israphel had begun his attacks in full force, and as Hannah walked along the corridor she had to skirt around some abandoned mining machines, noting out of the corner of her eye someone slipping out of the cockpit.  
Nodding to the figure she continued on her way, passing into the recreational areas. She didn't realise the lanky figure was still behind her, joined by more people silently, until-  
'Praise be to Israphel.'  
'Wait What?!'  
Hannah spun, her bow sliding off her shoulder into one hand, the second pulling an arrow from a waist slung holster. Unbeknownst to Hannah, it was raining outside, making it a pretty naff day all in all


	2. Chapter 2

Day 157 of The Great War, 11:37 Yoglabs Research and Development Level Section 9V

He was never right.  
No matter what he did, he was never right.   
'Activate, droid 273.'  
+Activated+  
'Hello, droid 273, can you hear me?'   
'Hello, and welcome to the Yogscast! Lewis how're you doing?'   
'I'm good Simon, how are you?'  
'I'm designated at optimum efficiency, motors at 100%, CPU at 100% synthetics at 97% resolving impuri-'  
'NO'  
+test failed, shutting down bot+  
As the voice came over the tannoy, Lewis stormed away from the assembly bay. Another failure. Since the Clone Bay had overloaded irreparably, they had had to resort to using synthetics to create robot replacements. For most this was fine, like him they walked around yoglabs in their human form, and sent a bot in their place to the battlefield, piloted by them in the safety of the Yoglabs Combat Control Room. However not for all. For Simon had placed himself in the cloning vat, and even though he had survived the incident, his innate form was unable to be brought to life again, and so he now 'lives' in a cryogenic freezing vat. Since the overload Lewis had tried to create a robot that had the mind of his most trusted friend. Tried and failed. Heavily he sat down on a vacant bench, content to reminisce about the old days and do some moping. Until in a very uncivilised way Martyn busted through the door, interrupting a perfectly good moping session.  
'Lewis we need you. Now.'

Day 157 of The Great War, 11:55  
Yoglabs Residential level Section 4E

Lewis knew she was dead. But he still couldn't help but fight back tears as he reached the scene. Hannah was lain spread eagle across the floor, two perfectly round burns on her back, dark red showing the eyes of a villain that he knew was behind the crime. The mark of Israphel sat between her shoulder blades, taunting its observers with those deep, foreboding... Devils eyes...  
Lewis tore his gaze away from the horrific sight and judged his company. Kim, Sjin, Sips, Martyn and the Hat films trio all stood around, mourning. Bloodied arrows annotated the floor underfoot, showing that even taken by surprise the archer had not gone without a fight.   
'This shouldn't have happened.'  
The rest of the corridor was silent, they daren't interrupt him. He and Hannah had been close, closer than anyone else in sight. But how had it happened? There was the tightest security in the complex, beginning with the massive three metres thick marble door that was the only way in or out short of the long-destroyed teleport rig. And the Endermen had long ago been stopped by Rythian's advanced ender Magic defensive structures. This was an inside job.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 157 of The Great War, 14:55, Yoglabs Combat Arena Sector 6T

Kim fell into the arena, feet first. At the last moment her arm pulsed with flux, pouring the fleshy substance down and creating a cushion to break her fall. Rising back to her feet the flux also retreated, snaking back up to form her hand once more.   
+Nice work. I can see you've been practising that. Of course it would have been cooler if you'd made a giant cat to fall onto or-+  
'Just run the simulation Nilesy. I'm not in the mood for jokes'  
+right you are.+ In the control room above Nilesy switched his intercom off, activating the arena.  
The floor around her began to shake, and shift. Panels retracted into the walls, and out crawled spiders. Hundreds of them. Each one was about half her height, and as long length-ways as she was tall. Each one was black, with piercing red eyes, and poison laced teeth. Each one was coming straight for her.  
Kim tensed, unsheathing her ruby sword with her human hand.  
'Come on then'   
And then she was running, arm convulsing, thickening and opening at one end to form a cannon. Not breaking her stride she opened fire on the closest spiders. The flux ripped through the close packed monsters, burning through them like acid. One caught a gobbet straight in the face, and rolled backwards with a high pitched squeal as the sentient acid ate through the spiders cranium before reaching contact with another of the insects, and rolling all the way down the second's back, leaving the beast to slowly split in two as its body collapsed.   
Meanwhile Kim had fired three more times, each time claiming more lives. But the hordes still came. Abandoning this tactic her arm began to lengthen, becoming a lengthy whip that coiled at her feet. With a grunt she span, the whip neatly bisecting all spiders in a three metres radius.  
Still they came. One leapt forward, fangs embedding themselves into her fluxed appendage. Kim hissed as the spider tried to push its poison into her veins. She swiftly brought her arm up and down, shaking off the spider.   
'My turn'  
The flux changed once again, becoming a fanged mouth, which forced its way into the spiders brain. It spasmed, writhing in pain, as red eyes slowly became purple. Kim released the beast, and it turned, jumping at its brethren. Turning from her new ally, Kim faced a swarm that was now not two metres from her. Roaring a challenge, she ran straight at them, ruby sword swinging forward whilst her right arm manifested into a perfect replica, and she harvested the skulls of her enemies. She ripped through tight knit groups of the beasts like a brick through tissue paper, leaving devastation in her wake.   
But it wasn't enough, still they came, and they were overpowering her. Time to leave. Her arm retracted, the flux racing through her body to her shoulder blades, where it raced out in two long curves, purple feathers dangling down from these two new limbs. Bracing herself she flapped them once, and flew.   
In the wrong direction.   
The lack of a right arm sent her pitching straight over in the opposite direction, crashing down on an unfortunate landing pad and smashing the creature's skull. Panicking she swung her sword out, her flux pulling back from her rear to the arm once more but it was two late, they were on her. A spider ran over the corpses of its brethren, rearing up and showing off its fangs, before bringing them down into nothingness.  
As Kim lay there the simulation ended, enemies pixelating and disappearing. The panels closed up once more, and the arena was silent. Residue flux slowly slid across to the stationary Kim, who still didn't move. The sound of footsteps rang out as Nilesy arrived on the arena floor.  
'Those were some pretty good moves'  
'Run the simulation again'  
'Kim you're shattered, I-'   
'Nilesy do as I say!'  
'Kim, you don't need to practise righ-'  
'Yes I do! I need to be better, I always need to practise! If I had practised more, maybe I could of, could of-'  
'Could have saved Hannah?'  
Kim was silent  
'We both know that it was neither of our faults. We couldn't see that coming, and you know it'  
'Well what do you care?'   
'I'm sorry, what do I care?! In case you forgot, me and Hannah were pretty good fucking friends too! We lived together before we came here! We built owl island from nothing, and then fought to reclaim it when those pirate bastards took it from us. You and her might have beaten up some monsters with Simon, but I was there from the start. So when you ask "what do I care", i can tell you that I care more than you could comprehend'  
The pair were standing head to head, staring each other straight in the eye. Then they broke. Embracing each other in a hug the room was quiet, as they shared a moment as remembrance for their friend.   
'Nilesy I-'  
'It's OK, we're all having troubles dealing with it Kim. All of us.'


	4. Chapter 4

Day 157 of The Great War, 12:15  
Yoglabs Main Gate, Sector 1A

His masterpiece was getting a makeover.   
And he was not happy about it.   
'No no, that's not an edge section!'  
'That's part of the secondary hinge, get moving!'  
'And won't some one get me a fucking coffee?'

'You know it would be a lot more structurally sound if you didn't use marble as your main building material.'  
'Yeah, well marble's still a damn sight more secure than mahogany'  
'Fair point. I'm not getting you a coffee though.'  
Ross sighed and leant back against the wall, His clipboard hanging from a half open hand. Sjin smiled tiredly as he joined him.  
'I'm fucking exhausted'  
'We all are, the Hannah thing's gotten everyone real bad.'  
'No shit. How the hell did they do it Sjin? This place is more secure than Fort Knox...'  
'Well you didn't hear this from me, but we're all suspects. Main conspiracy at the moment is that this was an inside job.'  
'Really? I can't believe that. We're all so tight knit!'  
'Tensions can break being in a safe for half a year. Anyone can be bought, it's just a matter of price.'  
'Still though...'  
+All high ranking personal to the security camera room, repeat, all ranking personal to the security offices+  
'Well duty calls.'  
'So it does'   
Ross threw his clipboard to his 2nd in command  
'Don't fuck this up'  
Then he tightened his tie, straightened his jacket and followed Sjin from the room, one hand on his bright white sword.  
You can never be too sure....


	5. Chapter 5

Day 157 of The Great War, 12:15  
Laboratories, Chris Trott's Lab, Sector 5G 

Racking the slide on the weapon in his hands, Trott took aim. Pure light streamed out from the barrel in a spectrum of shifting colours, a beam of light that burned a perfectly circular hole through the target in question. Reloading with a new power cell, Trott proudly turned to Zoey, removing the green visor over one of his eyes and returning that along with the light powered weapon.  
'There we go. That should fix the targeting issues and prevent EMP attacks from disrupting the system!' he said proudly, handing the weapon over, which Zoey took apprehensively.  
'Okay, uh, thanks Chris. I mean that. It's just-' She sighed, putting her visor back on and sitting back down and carefully resting her weapon on a table.  
'You don't want to have to use it, do you? I understand, Zoey.' Trott sat opposite her.  
'But this war took her from me Chris. Fiona's dead because of... Him. Nothing good's ever going to come from any of this! And now... Hannah too. How do we know any of us will survive this battle? It's just so... So...'  
'Shitty?'  
'You said it not me, but yeah.' She smiled ruefully. 'I guess we do what we can, don't we?'  
'Yeah. He's dead now too Zoey, remember that. He won't hurt anyone ever again.' She got to her feet.  
'If I believed that, Chris, I wouldn't carry this with me,’ she said, indicating her new weapon, before leaving the scientist to ruminate on what she said as he returned to his work.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 157 of The Great War, 13:00 Yoglabs Security Offices, Sector 3F  
'Are we all here?'   
'That's everyone Rythian.' Lewis stood prominent in front of the rest of the crew. Hannah’s death had cut him deep, and this was personal. 'So we've reviewed the security footage, and found the killer. Play the footage.'   
Rythian nodded. 'As you wish.'   
And there it was on the screen. Hannah walking down the corridor, tailed by a tall, dark figure. A tall, shadowy, but unmistakably green figure, in a three-piece navy suit. The air in the room froze, as if someone had put liquid nitrogen into the air conditioning.   
Then Alex Smith broke it with a hammer, as Alex Smith is known to do.   
'That's not me.' Lewis span, eyes burning.   
'Oh isn't it?'   
'No Lewis. It's not. Fucking. Me. I'm being set up!'   
'Well it looks pretty much like you.'   
'Well it's not!' Alex turned to the other two thirds of the hat trio. 'Ross, Trott, you’ve got to believe me.' The builder and the scientist shared an uneasy glance and kept quiet. Meanwhile Lewis had silently unsheathed his sword.   
'You bastard.'   
'It's not me!'   
'Shut up!' Diamond sword held high over his head, Brindley brought it crashing down to Smith's neck, only to not connect with green skin, but white sword. Ross held a double handed parry that was the only thing between his boss and his friend.   
'Move out of my way, Hornby.'   
'So you can kill him? You do that, you're as bad as the murderer.'  
'He IS the murderer!' Kim moved forward, her appendage once again forming into a second sword. 'You killed my friend.'   
Smith was on his feet again. 'No, I didn't, and I'm going to find the truth.' Kim raised her swords and began to move forward.  
'Kim, don't do it.' Trottimus stood to his friend’s side, holding some form of weapon that had a barrel at one end, and a trigger at the other. And the barrel certainly wasn't on Trott's end. 'This is my version of a taser. It's not going to kill you, but it's sure as hell not just going to tickle.'   
The rest of the crowd stood to the side. They all trusted each other, but this time... Who knew who was right? All that was left was to watch the standoff.   
Until the small flicker of dark purple and black lanced from Smith's sleeve to the ground, creating a square hole in the floor, sending him and his protectors down a level. As quickly as the portable hole had appeared, it vanished, leaving two metres of concrete between the fugitives and their once friends. 'Find them. NOW!' Lewis screamed at the others, who hurried away. The manhunt had begun.


End file.
